We have conducted experiments using a newly developed setup for studying preservation of coherence in scattering media. This setup uses 150 femtosecond excitation pulses from Argon ion pumped mode locked Ti:sapphire laser system. Light is delivered through a scattering sample composed of polystyrene microspheres and mixed with a slightly tilted (0-20 mrad) reference beam. We were able to find relative contribution in coherent signal from photons that were scattered 1, 2, 3 etc times. This work can be of importance in developing system for imaging sub-surface structures in mucosal tissues.